My Love for Her
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Second in the "Proclaiming Love" series. Gosalyn and Negaduck are now on the run, trying simply to love one another. With Darkwing hot on their trail, they will discover more about each other and about their love.
1. Runaway

A/N- Ah, the sequel! Now, it may take me awhile to post another chapter on this after this one. But I will, never fear! I love this story so I will always return to it. Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own Darkwing Duck or any related characters. They all belong to Disney. This applies to all chapters. See bottom for a further disclaimer…only after reading, of course.

* * *

Chapter 1- Runaway 

A most cold wind blew about the lovers as they raced along the dark highway. She wrapped her arms tighter about his waist. A sign off to her right as they flew by announced that the city of Duckburg was only two miles away. She pressed her cheek up against his back.

Over the roaring wind, he shouted, "We're almost there!"

She took a deep breath as she shouted back, "What will we do once we get there?"

He paused. "I don't know, but we'll think of something."

They were refugees. The proverbial star-crossed lovers, as Shakespeare would say. She found it amusing that she thought back on Shakespeare, such an academic subject. Something she had never been good at, or, at least, had never had enough interest in to care. On the horizon ahead, the sun rose, showing the skyscrapers of Duckburg. The infamous McDuck offices loomed over all others.

He pulled off the road suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked, alarmed.

He whirled. "Nothing. I just thought we could use a break from the cold."

He hugged her tightly. "It's going to be all right, Gosalyn. Your father will never be able to find us here."

"You didn't leave any note to Morton telling where we were going, did you?" she asked, staring up at her love.

"No. I didn't even know where we were going until we were on the road."

She giggled. "Well, that's always a good sign."

They continued to hold each other for a few more moments, but Gosalyn could not relax, try as her love, as Negaduck, did to calm her. There was a knot in her stomach that could not be undone. She gripped him tightly.

"Let's get moving. I don't like just sitting here. I feel like an easy target," she said. "Morg's got that location spell, you know."

Negaduck stared down at her. Kissing her forehead, he nodded. He turned and started up the bike. She held on tight. Before they both knew it, they were in Duckburg…with no where to go.

…………………

"Damn!" Morgana McCawber swore quietly.

She'd been at the location spell ever since Darkwing had pulled away from the house. Obviously, the girl was on the move. Moving targets were harder to find than still ones. She had been still for all but a few minutes. Morgana had gotten her location then. She could only hope it was accurate. Walking away from her spell, still active and moving erratically, she pulled out an old map.

Magic wasn't always "just magic." This fact had surprised Gosalyn from the moment she had first met her. It had continued to fascinate her, to the best of Morgana's knowledge. The witch referenced the map, pushing away the old memory. Finally, she found the point.

"Oh my!" she said. "I know where she's going!"

Quickly, she went for the telephone.

…………………

Darkwing Duck had been at Morton McCawber's manor for an hour now. The old vampire was constantly having to reply Darkwing's question of, "Where did they go?" with "I don't know."

Darkwing was underestimating Morton's feelings on the matter. Undoubtedly, the masked hero thought that Morton didn't understand the magnitude of the situation…that he didn't care about Gosalyn's well-being. But he did…that's why he was torn.

He honestly did not know where the couple had run to. But if he did…would he tell? He knew of Negaduck's love for the girl. Although it may be inappropriate, that did not mean that it wasn't genuine. He believed it was. However, he wasn't going to tell the distressed duck before him that.

"Would you like a drink?" Morton offered.

Darkwing weakly waved his hand to show that he had declined the offer. He looked pleadingly at Morton.

"Are you sure…?" he said.

"I do not know. I am sorry. Perhaps Morgana--"

But no sooner did the name escape from his beak, Darkwing's cell phone rang. He picked it up quickly.

"Yes? Gosalyn?" he said, followed quickly by "Oh. Have you found her?"

There was silence for a moment as Darkwing listened to the person on the other end. A few minutes later, he leapt up from his seat.

"Morg, I'm going--Really? Thank you. I love you. I'll see you when I get back. Good bye," he said, hanging up the phone.

He turned to Morton. "I'm going to leave."

And with that, Darkwing all but flew out the door.

* * *

End Notes: Ah, I liked this chapter. Good beginning, I hope? Now, I must say that I once read a DW fic where he had a cell phone and it occurred to me…"Gee, what a great idea. Why wouldn't he have a cell phone?" So, thanks and kudos to the fic. I guess I had never really thought about it, because DW wasn't really in what I would consider the "Age of Cell Phones." If I can find the fic again, I'll give it proper kudos in the next chapter. Anyhow, please enjoy! 

Disclaimer the Second- I don't own Duckburg or anything related to. That belongs to disney. That applies to all chapters.

End Notes the Second: This isn't really a crossover fic, although a character or two from the Duck Tales series may appear occasionally. Over all, though, not a crossover.


	2. A Favor

A/N- Now, I don't plan to make this a crossover or anything. But some Ducktales elements will have mention or very minor parts in this one. That's inevitable. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2- A Favor 

Gosalyn stood, leaning against the wall of a short alleyway. Over her right shoulder, she could see a large, fancy hotel just across the busy street. She knew that they wouldn't be able to stay there. Way too easy of a target.

Over her left shoulder she could see Negaduck conversing with a very shady individual. She knew that the gruff looking dog was probably an old "business" associate of his. Gosalyn hated the idea of dealing with that sort. It made her feel even worse about her situation. However, she knew that it was impossible to avoid. To slightly ease her mind, she stared back over at the hotel and watched as people from all walks of life passed her by without the slightest glance.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her other shoulder. She jumped and turned. Negaduck grinned back at her.

"Honestly, dear, who did you expect?" he asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Gosalyn couldn't help but smile back. "So? Do we have a place to stay?"

"Yeah. Turns out, someone who owes me a favor--well, several actually--is in town. Well, on the outskirts on the other side, but you know. He'll put us up. Let's go, Gos. You look like you could use some rest," he said gently leading her further into the alley.

…………………

Gizmoduck stared, uncertainly, across the street. Now, the mechanized hero could not be sure, but the girl who had just disappeared into the alley looked a lot like Gosalyn Mallard, Darkwing's girl.

When he was about to dismiss it as a mere figment, his built-in cell phone rang. An antenna sprang up from his helmet, and he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?" he asked, knowing that only a select few had his number.

"Darkwing here. Can you do me a favor?" came the voice of the Masked Mallard. It was loud. It appeared that he was on the move in his Ratcatcher and that he was yelling over the wind.

"Sure. What do you need?" Gizmoduck asked, slightly dubious.

He knew that Darkwing did not usually ask for favors. Only something most horrible in nature could have happened.

"Gosalyn's gone. I think she's there in Duckburg," Darkwing replied.

This sent Gizmo for a loop.

"Gone? What do you mean? Was she kidnapped?" he asked.

There was a pause at the other end, and then…

"Yeah. Negaduck took her."

Gizmo gasped. He knew the extent of that cad's villainy well enough. The poor girl! But…he gasped again. Then it had been Gosalyn across the street! But…it looked as if she had left her spot willingly. Perhaps she had to cooperate, or he would…Gizmo did not like to even think the end of that sentence.

"My word! The cad! But…I thought he was MIA?" Gizmo asked, zipping across the street.

"No time to explain. I'm on my way to Duckburg. Meet me at the Windmill Inn, will you? Bye."

And the call disconnected. Gizmoduck scanned the alleyway, literally. There was no sign of the girl or the fiend.

"Oh no. I had a chance to save you, little Gizmo-buddy. Don't worry! We'll find you!" Gizmo said, speaking into the empty alleyway.

…………………

Negaduck pulled to a stop in front of a large greenhouse. Gosalyn gave a very short laugh.

"Let me guess…we're staying with Bushroot," she said, getting off the bike and following her love inside.

"Gee," Negaduck said, playful sarcasm in his voice, "what gave it away?"

Before they reached the transparent glass door, it had opened for them. The green half-plant, half-duck stood there before him.

"Negaduck! Long time no see! And who's--" but Bushroot stopped.

He gave Negaduck a curious look.

"What?" the former Mallard Menace asked as Gosalyn and he stepped inside.

"Isn't…I mean, isn't that the girl…?" he stammered.

"Spit it out, leafy."

"Isn't that Darkwing's kid?"

Gosalyn whirled, somewhat pompously.

"So what if I am?" she asked.

Bushroot jumped. "Well, I…I just meant…Are you here, you know, willingly?"

Negaduck put an arm around the plant-duck's shoulder, which caused him to jump even higher.

"I'll explain the need-to-know stuff later. Right now, how about a place for us to sleep?"

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? Please review! 


	3. On the Trail

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3- On the Trail 

It was a very strange terrain that Gosalyn awoke upon. It didn't seem quite like the ground, nor was it like any bed she had ever slept upon. She also knew that she wasn't in the air, although she could see nothing but sky above her. Then, the terrain moved in a very rhythmic up and down motion. It was almost elastic. Then, standing--or rather jumping--up and down by her side, she could see Honker Muddlefoot, her long time friend.

Gosalyn sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep on the trampoline out in her house's backyard. But there was something not right about this scene. Honker looked a good two to three years younger than what she thought he should be. Also, something about just being at home--her old home in Avian Way--seemed strange.

However, the trampoline didn't seem strange. She had gained a habit of taking naps in the middle of the day on the trampoline during the summer. And more often than not, it was Honker that came to wake her up by jumping on the device. She now looked away from the scene on the trampoline, for she felt someone's eyes on her back.

It was her father, dressed as Drake instead of Darkwing, standing with his hands on his hips. He was shaking his head at her.

"What's wrong? And what's this about?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Oh, Gos, where did I go wrong?" he sighed.

"I shouldn't be here," Gosalyn said, partly to herself. Then, she added to Drake, "What do you mean? What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You ran away with him. With Negaduck. Didn't I teach you better than that? But then again, was it really my fault?" Drake said, his voice growing a bit harsher.

"I love him, Dad. I thought I told you," she said.

"You did, you did. I can't accept that, though. He's brainwashed you somehow. He has to of. You're a good kid, that has to be the problem."

"No, Dad, listen to what I'm saying. I love him. He's different now. He'll treat me right, I know he will."

Drake clicked his tongue again. "How do you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's done so much wrong. Don't you remember what I said to you?"

And suddenly, the briefest image filled Gosalyn's head. This one seemed more real. It was of her father, now dressed as Darkwing, yelling at her in front of Morgana and an older Honker.

_"…Have you forgotten! Have you forgotten who he is! He's Negaduck! He's evil! He's murdered, stolen, and raped!…"_

Just as quickly as it came, the image faded. Drake clicked his tongue for a third time.

"You never knew that he had done those things, did you? Oh, you knew about two of them, but you've wondered about the third ever since I told you. You haven't wanted to think on it, but you can't help but wonder…you wonder if he'll do that to you…"

And then the world around Gosalyn grew blurry and went black.

Gosalyn sat straight up in the makeshift plant bed, for lack of a better description, that Bushroot had made for her. She wiped the hair away from her face and sighed. That dream had been completely unreal…and yet…

It had held some truth. She guessed that she had wondered about that. She had wondered, if not feared just a little, if Negaduck would do to her what she was sure he _had_ done to some poor woman somewhere else.

Now, she could hear Negaduck beyond the curtain of vines and trees that Bushroot's plants had graciously provided her with, talking with the plant-duck himself. Sighing, Gosalyn laid back down upon her bed. She knew that the only way to put her mind to rest was to ask her beloved about the matter. But that could wait. Now, she just wanted an uninterrupted sleep.

…………………

Darkwing was sipping his coffee at the small café adjoined with the Windmill Inn when Gizmoduck rolled in. It took a few minutes for the robo-duck to get past his adoring fans, but he finally made it to the Masked Mallard's table.

"Any leads on Gos?" Darkwing asked as soon Gizmoduck was able to sit.

"None, I'm afraid. How did this happen?" he asked.

Darkwing shrugged off this question and pressed on.

"Are there any contacts of Negaduck's in town?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to check after our meeting. You didn't answer me, Wingie. How did Gos get snatched?"

"I think…I think he's been planning this for a while. Give me something I could check out, Giz. You know this town better than me. I have to find Gos. There's no way of knowing…of knowing what he'll do to her," Darkwing moaned desperately.

Gizmoduck stood.

"Than let's not lose any time. We'll find her, Darkwing. You could check out the slums. I've got some…uh, higher contacts I could ask. Some of Launchpad's old employers. I'll ask them. Meet you back here, tomorrow at noon?"

Darkwing nodded, and they both left.

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? The next chapter might prove to be a bit more interesting. Please review! 


	4. Over Hearing

A/N- Sorry for the long wait! My friend, SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands, and I have this buddy list of sorts for our fanfics. It's supposed to keep us from ignoring any one fic for too long. Anyway, I'd like to make a couple of notes here. First, about this chapter, if you've visited the forum for my fanfics, I'll have to disappoint you on a small fact. Gyro Gearloose won't be making an appearance in this chapter. Sorry. I don't own many Ducktales episodes, so I don't want to try and do Gyro's character…I don't know it well enough. As for my second note, about my forums, occasionally, I'll post little spoilers or bits of info about certain fics under the appropriate thread in the forum about my fanfics. Drop by and take a look, if you like! Thanks! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Over Hearing 

After Gosalyn awoke from her second attempt at sleep, she cleaned up a bit. Her second attempt had been about as successful as the first. She reflected briefly on her second dream as one of Bushroot's trees kindly provided her with a leaf to dry her face with. This dream had not taken place on a trampoline. In fact, it had not really taken place anywhere at all. It was more of just her father's voice repeating certain things over and over and over.

Sighing, Gosalyn discarded the leaf and turned. She was about to push her way through the trees--that had been instructed to not move from their spots--when she heard both Negaduck's and Bushroot's voices. However, it was not just the fact that she heard their voices. It was the fact that Bushroot's voice had just said _her_ name. She leaned forward and, as quietly as she could, pushed one of the branches out of her way, just enough so she could peek into the scene beyond the green.

"…Why do you have her with you, honestly? I would just like to know why Darkwing's brat--" Bushroot was saying.

"You watch your beak, mulch!" Negaduck snapped, using that harsh, dark growl Gosalyn had not heard him use for so long.

Bushroot threw up his leafy hands in defense.

"Sorry," he said. Then, continuing, "…why is Darkwing's kid is here? What's the deal? You said you'd explain."

"So?" Negaduck growled, collapsing on a nearby chair.

"So, out with it! How'd you snatch her and get her to play the nice little girl?"

The former Mallard Menace didn't answer. Bushroot's eyes widened.

"She's here of her own free will! I don't believe it! Why? What would compel her to be here with you? And on top of that, where have you been all these years? What's it been, six years now? What's going on?"

Negaduck sighed and looked away. Bushroot leaned a bit, trying to catch his former boss's eyes. Finally, the plant-duck began to chuckle.

"No…no, no, no. I'll never believe it. It could never happen. Not with Negaduck, anyhow…" Bushroot muttered, a grin on his bill. Then, as Negaduck began to glare at him, the grin disappeared. "It's true. The guys and I, we used to joke about it behind your back…every time we'd hear you complain about her…but…it was just a joke. We'd have never believed it to be true. But it is, isn't it?"

"What are you yammering about?" Negaduck demanded, still trying to avoid Bushroot's stare.

"You're in love with her. You're in love with Darkwing's kid! I don't believe it!"

Gosalyn, from her place behind the trees, narrowed her eyes a bit in worry. She knew that their safety depended on Negaduck being about to intimidate the hell out of anyone who messed with them. However, if all the old enemies and acquaintances of Negaduck's found out what Bushroot had just discovered, it could prove…difficult for them.

"What's it to ya, Bushroot? Why do you care?" Negaduck responded, glaring at the green duck.

Bushroot shook his head and waved his hands, palms straight up in front of him, quickly. "Don't get me wrong. If you love her, more power to you. But, where have you been all these years?"

"That's none of your business. Ask that question again, and you'll regret it," Negaduck threatened.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You'll fess up to being in love with Dipwing Dork's kid, but you won't tell me where you've been all these years. Oh, yeah…that's smart."

"And what does that mean?"

Bushroot shook his head. "If someone found out about her, and how you felt about her, and that you were here--"

Bushroot didn't get to complete that sentence. Negaduck leapt out of his chair and, grabbing Bushroot's neck as he went, pinned the plant-duck against the nearest wall. It was all Gosalyn could do to stifle a gasp.

"You're the only one who knows we're here got that, Bushy? That means, if someone finds out we're here, it's because you told them. And, to go a bit further, if she gets hurt because you felt the need to gab a little…well…you're gonna hope and pray I don't find you. Understand?"

Bushroot could only nod. Gosalyn quickly ducked back into her room, shocked and trying not to show it that Negaduck was still capable of that violent of an outburst.

…………………

They were walking in front of McDuck Manor. Well, Gizmoduck was rolling. Scrooge McDuck was walking.

"Ah. Such a wee little one. And the lass is Darkwing's daughter?" Scrooge said, not relying on his cane, but rather walking with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, Mr. McDuck. He's…well, understandably, distraught over it all," Gizmoduck said.

McDuck turned to stare over at his nephews--Huey, Dewy, and Louie--now sixteen themselves, playing a friendly game of baseball. Scrooge shook his head. Turning back to Gizmoduck, he sighed.

"I canna imagine what Darkwing must be going through. Why, if the boys were ever to get kidnapped like that--" Scrooge paused. Then, stopping his slow walk, he stared upwards at the mechanized duck's hulking figure. "What do you need me to do?"

Gizmoduck smiled.

"I knew I could count on you, Mr. McDuck. I don't need much, sir. If only you could advertise her name around town a bit, maybe a picture of her. I can get one from Darkwing. And if you hear anything before I do…anything like that would be greatly appreciated," he said.

"Aye, laddie. Consider it done. You get me that picture and that poor girl's face will be all over Duckburg in no time. But…you've never told me her name. What is it?"

"Gosalyn Mallard. Now, I have to go. Darkwing is checking out some of the less reparable places in the city. I ought to go give him a hand. Thanks again," Gizmoduck said, speeding off.

"Don't mention it!" Scrooge called as the hero disappeared out of sight.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, after a few minutes of debating, I've decided to end the chapter here. The scene that I was thinking about putting in here will appear at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. Someone please tell me if my portrayal of Scrooge was alright. Thanks! Please review! 


	5. Uncomfortable

A/N- Sorry for the wait. I had some hang-ups on chapters that came before this one. And yes, Gizmoduck did just all but tell Scrooge who Darkwing was, but I get the feeling that Scrooge has no interest in spreading that particular fact around town…especially in light of the circumstances. Now, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Uncomfortable

Night had fallen. Bushroot had gone out. This was probably due to the fact that the air between he and Negaduck had gotten a tad tense, to say the least. Gosalyn had not left her makeshift room much, afraid, not of Negaduck, but of her own tenseness. She knew she had questions that could not wait for their answers. However, she was not sure how to put them forth. Finally, about an hour or so after hearing Bushroot clear out and the television come on, Gosalyn ventured out into the living room area.

There on the couch, remote in hand and his leg crossed over his knee at the ankle, was Negaduck. When he heard her approach, he smiled in her direction. His attention fell quickly back to the T.V. Gosalyn took a seat beside him, forcing herself to sit down a bit harder than normal. She had hoped that this would cause him to inquire what was wrong. However, he took no notice. Waiting a few moments, she let out a long sigh. He only switched the channel. Finally, she sat forward on the couch and cleared her throat. He turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning off the television.

Gosalyn looked away, unsure on how to begin her round of questions. Finally, she said, "I had an unusual dream last night."

"Oh?"

He was smiling at her, awaiting her continuation.

"Well, I was on the trampoline that was in the backyard of my old house. We still have it now, it's just not the same place, you know? Anyway, my father was there. And…he…reiterated something he had said to me before I left."

Negaduck now turned to face her completely. Gosalyn stood and began to pace in between the couch and the television, causing Negaduck to sit in his original position.

"Gos…what is it?" he asked kindly.

"I don't know how to begin," she said, ceaselessly pacing.

"Then just begin."

She stopped for a moment, her back to him. It seemed as if she was considering this proposition. Finally, still facing away from him, she put forth her topic of interest.

"I…want to ask about some of your crimes…"

She waited, not daring to face him. She did not know what to expect. Anger was the most likely outcome with the past Negaduck. However, he had changed much since she had become involved with him. This left her with nothing but her held breath. Finally, she heard Negaduck sigh and the squeak of the couch springs as he sat back.

"I was wondering when we would have to have this discussion. I honestly didn't expect it so soon. However, I guess it's better late than never. What do you want to know?"

Gosalyn turned, her eyes wide. He had taken it all so calmly. This perhaps scared her more than the typical angry outburst. Her eyes fell to the floor as she thought. She wanted to word her questions lightly…so as to not arouse a feeling of mistrust. Finally, she chose to go somewhat in the order that her father has shouted the crimes at her.

"I know you've stolen…being the daughter of Darkwing Duck has allowed me to see you do that countless times. I also know that you've murdered. However…have you committed more than the one murder?"

Negaduck nodded. Gosalyn waited, unsure if he was nodding his understanding of the question or in answer to the question. Finally, he looked at her and said, "Launchpad was my second murder. I've put many, many innocent lives in danger, but I've killed only twice."

"Who was the first?"

"It was a henchman that had stolen from me. I baited him, because I had had my suspicions. When I caught him in the act, I blew him away."

Gosalyn nodded, quickly reminding herself that her love had not always been who he was now. Then, sitting down, she asked her next question.

"Dad told me…he told me that you had…that you had raped…Is it true?"

Negaduck sat forward again, sighing. Shaking his head, he said, "I was actually hoping that you did not know about that. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I hope you'll understand that even where the murders are concerned, that is what I am most ashamed of."

"You've raped? Why? Who?" Gosalyn asked, her questions coming out more quickly that she had intended. She could only hope that Negaduck did not take them in such a way that could damage their relationship.

"Yes, I've raped. I did it because I was angry, which is not a reason at all, I know. As for who it was, it was just a woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You see, one of my robberies had been botched thanks to your father. I had planned it so perfectly beforehand, and it still failed. On the way back to my hideout, I was steaming angry. I came across a young woman, probably making her own way home that night. I kidnapped her, raped her, then the next morning I dropped her off someplace far away from my hideout."

A silence fell. Gosalyn was looking at the floor, and Negaduck was staring at Gosalyn. Finally, Gosalyn stood.

"I have to…go…I have to think about this," she said, turning to leave.

"Gosalyn..." Negaduck said, standing. She did not turn, but merely inclined her head to show that she was listening. "Please believe that I'm not like that anymore. I would never do any of it again. Especially to you."

She nodded, then disappeared into her room.

…………………

Hours later, Negaduck lay, unsleeping, in his own bed. The look of sheer horror on Gosalyn's face when he had told her of his past transgressions was haunting. He was simply staring at the ceiling…and yet not seeing it. He wanted desperately to go to her…to tell her that it was all okay…that he would never do that to her…not with her being unwilling. However, there was this crippling fear of rejection from his beloved that helped him stay in his place.

A knock on his door caused him to raise up.

"Enter," he said.

Slowly, the door squeaked open. Gosalyn stood there, a cotton nightgown extending down over her ankles. It was sleeveless, only thick lacy straps holding it up on her shoulders. The gown in itself was not particularly sensual. However, this was the first time he had ever seen her in night clothing. He could not help but stare, then, thinking on the evening's previous conversation, he looked away. She advanced into the room.

She stopped a few inches shy of the bed. She ran her hand across the top sheet, before hiding both behind her back. Looking as if she was actually addressing the floor, she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry I left in that way. I don't want you to think that I…think something awful of you. I love you, Negaduck, and I know you are different now," she said.

"I meant what I said," Negaduck said, nodding.

It was silent for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, Gosalyn climbed up into the bed. She crawled over to him and kissed him adoringly. He rested each of his hands on each of her upper arms and pushed her back.

"You don't have to do this…if you're not…" he said.

She placed a finger on his beak to quiet him.

"I trust you. And I'm ready."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so what did you think? Yeah, we all know what happened. I know I just kind of left you hanging, but there are things that even _I _can't type. Well, please review! 


	6. Magical Insight

A/N- Sorry for the long wait! I kind of lost the inspiration to write for about a week or so. It put me very behind. Anyhow, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6- Magical Insight 

Morgana jumped up from her seat. She dropped the crystal that had been in her hand on the map before her. She backed slowly away from it.

She had just had a strong sense of Gosalyn's energy. Very strong. So much so that she now knew clearly where the young girl was hiding. But it disturbed her. Only so many different things could produce such a strong signature. Death…and…physical passion. And the signature had been held to long to be death. A death signature was more like a power surge. This meant…

Morgana pushed the thought away. It bothered her to think that Gosalyn, at the very moment she had began scrying for the girl, was sleeping with Negaduck. And if it bothered her…it would kill her beloved Dark. But she had to tell him. It wasn't right that she would withhold information from him. Especially this information. Well, maybe she would only tell him of her location and leave out how she finally found her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Grateful for the distraction, she rushed downstairs and opened the door. Her father stood on the other side.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Morgana asked.

Morton McCawber stepped through the doorway. He was always welcomed at his daughter's house and had never had to worry about an invite to cross the threshold. Morgana stared at him as she shut the door after him.

"You didn't answer," she said, following him into the sitting room.

"Darling, we must talk," he said, taking a seat in a high-backed, velvet chair. Morgana set on the couch across from him.

"Okay. But what about? Daddy, I don't mean to sound…ungrateful that you've stopped by, but I have an important telephone call to make," she said.

"I know," Morton said as Eek and Squeak flew into the room with a pot of tea.

The two bats set it down on the coffee table between the witch and the vampire. They then flew back towards the kitchen for cups.

"What do you mean, you 'know'? Daddy, what do you know? Have you known all along where they're at?" Morgana said, taking a cup from Eek as Morton did the same from Squeak.

"No, daughter, I haven't known all along. I know now. I've been using a location spell myself."

Morton helped himself to the tea. Morgana had set her cup down, forgetting it for the moment. She raised an eyebrow at her father as he calmly began to sip the tea.

"What's going on, Father?" she asked, standing.

Morton chuckled, still drinking. "Child, you can never tower over me as you do others. No matter how powerful you are, I am more so. Sit down, silly girl."

Morgana did not move. "Daddy, you know as well as I do that you're magic is not what it used to be. I've taken you on and won before, and I will do it again. Tell me what is going on!"

It was now Morton's turn to stand. He sat down his cup and looked his daughter in the eye.

"I've been using a type of therapy to help me regain my former glory. Would you care for me to test it?" he said, colored orbs of magic beginning to form at his hands. Morgana sank back onto the couch. The vampire chuckled, retaking his seat as well. "As I thought. However, I am proud that you do stand up when you feel you need to. That lets me know that it you, not your husband, that rules this roost. Now, for why I am here. It concerns Gosalyn and Negaduck."

"I never doubted that. But what concerns them, Daddy? Quit beating around the bush!"

"Dearest, are you sure that we should be trying to take Gos back?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes at her father. "What do you mean? We're only trying to protect her."

"That's exactly what I mean. What makes you think that she even needs protection? Maybe they are actually in love," Morton said plaintively.

"She is too young for him. She is just a child," Morgana said. "He'll hurt her. Maybe even kill her…just as he did Launchpad."

"She is no younger than your mother was when she met me. I, too, am an immortal, just like Negaduck is now. Which, may I remind you, is your doing, child. In fact, she is a year older than your mother. My darling wife was sixteen when I first met her. True, we did not marry until she was eighteen, but still…I loved her. Love her still. Do you not believe the same is possible for Gosalyn and Negaduck?"

"He's evil."

"So was I, once upon a time. Your mother saw past my previous misdeeds and accepted that I had changed. And it caused us much strife, but eventually, she made others see that as well. I believe that this is the same situation Gosalyn and Negaduck are in," Morton said, standing. "I take my leave now. But think about what I have said. If you want my advice, Morg, and you don't want Darkwing to find out that Gos has…given herself to Negaduck, don't make that telephone call."

And with that, the vampire left. Morgana sat there, dumbfounded. Could it all be true? Could this situation be the same as that of her mother's and father's? The witch sat and recalled, for a moment, the stories her mother used to tell her about how she and her father had met. Those had been Morgana's bedtime stories. But…

Pushing that thought aside, Morgana took a deep breath, reached over to the end table, and picked up the telephone's receiver.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, Morton was not originally going to appear in this chapter, but I missed him. Didn't you? I thought I would bring him back in for a moment. Anyhow, please review! 


	7. Calls

A/N- Wow, this was a long wait. Sorry. Some issues came up over another story of mine. However, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7- Calls

Darkwing sat at the Windmill Inn with Gizmoduck, listening to the old tin can tell him in several different--supposingly comforting--ways that there was no sign of his little girl. When he had finished, he stared silently at the Masked Mallard. Darkwing made no move to…do anything. He was wallowing in a sea of despair. He had thought that he would have found her by now…and the longer it took, the more horrible things Negaduck could be doing to her.

"We'll find her, Wingie. We will," Giz said.

Darkwing looked blankly at him. "I hope so…but I'm beginning to believe--"

At this, he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out, flipped it open, and said, "Hello?"

"Dark," Morgana said on the other line.

"Hi, Morg. We haven't found her yet. What about you?" he replied.

There was a deep breath on the other end of the line, as if she were about to step off a cliff or something. Darkwing's eyebrow arched.

"Morg? Are you still there?" he asked.

"I--I know where she is," Morg answered.

Darkwing involuntarily leapt from his chair. Gizmoduck rolled back in surprise.

"Where?" he asked.

…………………

Negaduck gazed upon Gosalyn--who was fast asleep beside him--with a smile on his face. Lightly, so as not to wake her, he stroked her red hair. He felt…honored to be here. To be with her.

She had shared a new experience with him. He had been her first, and he was happy for it. It made him feel as if he and he alone really knew her. Now there was a bond between them that none could ever shatter. A bond that had always existed but was now somehow stronger. They were in love, and now even the gods knew it.

And that was why they had to leave. Duckburg wasn't safe anymore. He knew that somehow. He could just imagine that somewhere, Darkwing Duck was slowly gaining on them. He could take Gosalyn from him, and Negaduck knew now, more than ever, that he could not live without her. That he couldn't let that happen.

Slowly, he slipped out of bed and got dressed. Then, tiptoeing, he made his way out into the entrance of the greenhouse. There, by the door, was the telephone. Bushroot stared as he passed him.

"What…What's going on?" he asked as Negaduck silently picked up the phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" the plant-duck asked when the former Mallard Menace gave no reply.

"Someone," was Negaduck's response as the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?" came Steelbeak's voice on the other end.

Negaduck smiled. He had met the F.O.W.L. agent when he had competed with him at an auction. In all truth, he was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend.

"Steelbeak, I need a favor," he said.

"Negaduck? Sure, whatcha need? Explosives, guns…remember, you always get a discount, my friend," he replied.

Steelbeak was also his weapons supplier. The two really had a lot in common. Negaduck sighed.

"Nothing like that. A friend and I have to get out of town, and I was wondering if you knew of a place to go…and had a way to get us there," he said.

"You? Choosing to skip town? That doesn't sound like you," Steelbeak answered.

"This is important. Can you help me or not?" he growled into the receiver.

"Sure, sure. Where are you at, and I could have you out by the next day."

"Duckburg, in the greenhouse at its northern end."

"'Kay. See ya in the morning," the agent said as he hung up.

Negaduck put down the receiver and turned to find Gosalyn standing behind him. His eyes widened. He opened his beak to apologize for leaving her alone in the room. He had meant to return before she had awakened. She, however, put up a hand to silence him.

"Shouldn't we start packing, then?" she asked.

Negaduck smiled and nodded in relief.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry for the shortness. Now, I'm almost willing to bet that the next chapter will be short as well…but the fic is winding down. Please review. 


	8. Snatched

A/N- Sorry for the super, super long wait, everyone. It's just that I had attempted that Nanowrimo thing and…well, let's just say I didn't make it. However, my friend and I have a few things planned to keep us busy for the next few months. Nanowrimo was National Novel Writing Month for November. SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands and I have proclaimed December National Finish Your Fan Fiction Month! This means that if you've got a fic that is closed to being finished, finish it off! There's no set number you have to finish, just finish as many as you can! As for what this means for this fic in particular, counting this chapter, there are only six chapters left to finish. By the time December rolls around, it'll be five, right? That means that I will definitely be finishing this story next month! We invite any other authors to join us in our endeavors! Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8- Snatched 

Gosalyn's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She could almost swear that it was loud enough for everyone to hear. She pulled out her single suitcase and stuffed all the clothes she had brought with her into it. She briefly revisited the memory of the night she had left home. The same frantic packing had happened that night too. She had been clear on her feelings on running that night, though. This night, however, something felt wrong.

Gosalyn knew that they had no choice in running, and she had come to terms with that. But something just felt…wrong. It was as if some evil shadow hovered above her, waiting until she least expected to swoop down upon her. When she felt Negaduck's hand on her shoulder, she started. She turned to see his brow knitted in concern for her.

"Are you okay, Gosalyn?" he asked, his own suitcase packed and by his side.

Gosalyn threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"Are you afraid that your father will catch us?" Negaduck asked, cradling her.

"I don't know. I don't know why I feel like this…" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Feel like what?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She did not want him to misunderstand the meaning of her next words.

"Unsure. I feel unsure," she said.

"Not about us?"

"No! No, never about us. I can't explain it. I just feel like something awful is going to happen," she said, turning to shut her suitcase…and to hide her quavering beak.

Negaduck gently stroked her red hair. Then, leaning around, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Gos, I'm going to take the suitcases out to the cycle. Then I'm going to meet my--ahem--friend who's going to get us out of here. Why don't you wait here for us to come back? Just rest a bit before our trip," he said, taking both his and her suitcases in hand.

Gosalyn turned and gave him a sweet kiss. Smiling, she said, "Okay. But try to be fast about it."

He nodded. She followed him out of their bedroom, past a confused Bushroot, and to the door of the greenhouse. With one last kiss and a plea for him to be careful, Gosalyn watched as Negaduck ride away. Turning back for one last glance, she re-entered the greenhouse.

"What's going on?" Bushroot asked her as she passed the vegetable.

"None of your business," she answered, not necessarily cruelly.

"Fine," Bushroot huffed, walking away.

He donned a brown trench coat and hat, called to his pet…flytrap, and exited the greenhouse. Once the door was shut, Gosalyn collapsed on the couch, tired for some unexplainable reason.

_We can't do this forever_, she thought, rubbing the temples on her head.

_But we can't do anything else_, she argued with herself.

Gosalyn felt inexplicably like crying. Well, inexplicable to her. She had never been the crying sort. She had only cried as a child if the situation had merited it. The death of a close friend was one reason for her to cry. She had cried at Launchpad's funeral. Crying was also the natural reaction of someone begging forgiveness from someone else. Contrary to the beliefs of her father, she was sure, she _had_ prayed for Launchpad's forgiveness for allowing herself to love the man who had murdered him. Gosalyn felt as if she had received that pardon. In fact, she could've sworn--the night she had secretly asked of this--that she had actually heard him speak to her.

"What's there to forgive, Gos?" he had asked her.

"I'm in love with the man that murdered you! Do you think I've forgotten you? That I've betrayed you?" she had sobbed.

"I know you haven't forgotten me, Gosalyn. I know that because of what you're doing right now. I know that means that you care…for both of us. As for betrayal, how could love ever be betrayal?"

Gosalyn's tears, upon this revelation, had transformed their purpose from sorrow to joyfulness. But now, as she sat on the ratty couch, crying silently now--fighting the sobs so hard that it was beginning to make her throat hurt--she wondered if the fear of running, of never being safe with her love--safe to _have_ her love--was worth crying for. For that, she turned once again to Launchpad, for she felt as if he was always with her. That God Himself had made her father's old sidekick her personal Guardian Angel.

"Can I keep running? What do I do? What should we do?" she silently threw the question upwards.

Nothing but complicated feelings followed. She loved Negaduck. There was no question about that, about how she knew she couldn't be without him now. But she also loved her father. And she knew…knew how it must hurt him to have his little girl gone from him.

_But I'm not a little girl_, the naturally defensive nature of Gosalyn thought. _He should realize that. Respect it._

Even as her mind argued, she knew the more sensible reply to this thought.

_It's just that everything about this is making it hard for him. It doesn't mean he's right, and it doesn't mean you're wrong._

"So what happens now?" Gosalyn muttered aloud.

"Now, you come home," she heard her father replied as she turned.

In a move that Gosalyn thought she would have never live to see, a white cloth covered her beak, and her eyes began to droop. Her world went black.

* * *

End Notes: Wow, I've kind of made ol' DW the bad guy here, haven't I? I feel really bad for doing this. Seriously. But, I'm sad to say that it's going to get worse before it gets better. Please review! 


	9. Meeting Place

A/N- I'm so glad that no one thought DW's actions were out of line! Anyway, to start the countdown, only four more updates--after this one--to go!

* * *

Chapter 9- Meeting Place 

Darkwing entered McDuck Manor--where Gizmoduck had told him to come to if he ever needed to--and was ushered to an upstairs bedroom suite by an elderly maid. Darkwing entered the bedroom room to find that--with some pleasant surprise--Morgana had come to Duckburg. However, Morgana's shock when he closed the door behind him was not so pleasant. Gizmoduck, who stood beside Darkwing's wife, dropped his beak in shock.

"What happened? Did Negaduck hurt her?!" Morgana said, rushing towards Darkwing.

Darkwing looked down at the unconscious Gosalyn in his arms. He brushed pass Morgana and Gizmoduck and placed Gosalyn in an adjoining bedroom. He closed the door to the room as he came back out.

"Dark?" Morgana asked, her expression caught somewhere between confusion and worry.

Darkwing sighed. He took off his hat and rubbed his forehead.

"No, Negaduck didn't hurt her. She's not hurt," he said, walking over to a chair and taking a seat.

"Then why is she unconscious, Wingie?" Gizmoduck asked, rolling over toward him.

Morgana nodded in agreement. Again, Darkwing sighed.

"I did it. I used chloroform," he said.

Both the witch and the roboduck gasped. Morgana's look instantly turned to fury.

"Why did you do that? How _could_ you do that?" she yelled.

"I didn't know if Negaduck had brainwashed her into thinking that she _had_ to stay with him. I didn't know if she would fight me," Darkwing said, standing to defend himself.

"Hold on a minute," Gizmoduck said, holding up his hands. "Why would Negaduck brainwash someone he kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?" Morgana asked, turning towards him. "She wasn't kidnapped. Did Darkwing tell you that?"

Gizmoduck shot a sidelong glance towards Darkwing before asking Morgana, "If she wasn't kidnapped--which _is_ what Darkwing told me--why was she with him?"

"She ran away him. They're…in love," Morgana said, sitting down on the edge of another chair.

"In love?" Gizmoduck said. "Darkwing, is this true?"

"That's what Gosalyn said," Darkwing said. "But this is Negaduck's fault."

"Wingie, you, more than anyone else, ought to know that love is no one's fault."

"Negaduck's evil. Pure evil," Darkwing said, turning his back on the two of his accusers.

"So you don't think that Gosalyn should love him at all then? Is that what this is about?"

"Morgana doesn't agree with it either," Darkwing said.

Gizmoduck turned in shock to Morgana, who nodded weakly.

"He is evil," she said. "He killed Launchpad."

"We all mourned Launchpad," Gizmoduck said. "Me, Neptunia, and Stegmutt. I trust you all remember everyone from this manor being at his funeral as well, don't you? That's how you met them! But you two, more than anyone else, should know that past villainy can't change the heart's mind. Darkwing, you loved Morgana ever since you met her--if I recall what you told me at your wedding reception--and she was still a villain then. What right do the both of you have to condemn Gosalyn for her love?"

Morgana stood and walked over to the window. She appeared to be in deep thought. Darkwing, however, looked as if he had not heard a word Gizmoduck had said.

"She had never killed anyone before," he said.

There was silence after this. Gizmoduck rolled around so that he would not be staring neither at Darkwing or Morgana's back. Morgana sighed, putting her hand on the window as outside rain began to fall.

"That's not true, Dark," she said without turning. "And you know it."

Darkwing looked at her. She turned, sorrow in her eyes. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You know that I killed a few people back then. Oh, not as many as Negaduck has, to be sure, but do numbers really count when you talk about murder?" she asked.

Darkwing opened his beak to reply, but Morgana held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me finish what I have to say. And you're not going to like it. My father visited me just before I called you about knowing Gosalyn's location. He told me that he had been using a location spell at the same time that I had. He then asked me if I thought that I should be trying to take Gosalyn back. At the time, due to certain factors, I was sure about it. But now…now that I've heard the same things--in a fashion--that my father had said coming from Gizmoduck, I'm not so sure. I think they're in love, Dark. In fact, I'm pretty certain of it."

"How can you be certain of it?" Darkwing asked, his eyebrow arched.

Gizmoduck looked at her with the same curious expression. She sighed.

"Because of how I found her. Dark, there was a long, strong signature coming from her. Do you remember what I told you that was?"

Darkwing's brow furrowed as he apparently thought back to a conversation he and his wife had had. Suddenly, as it dawned on him, his eyes narrowed and a growl entered into his voice.

"They've…slept together?" he asked.

"What?" Gizmoduck asked incredulously.

"Darkwing, I don't know about you, but I don't think Gosalyn would do that with just anybody. I think she truly loves him," Morgana said.

"How do you know that it wasn't…forced?" Darkwing said, seeming to fall backwards toward the bedroom door.

"I can tell. Magical signatures don't lie. It was consenting. And I think the two of us are in the wrong…that we've always been in the wrong. I think we ought to talk to Gosalyn when she wakes up. Let her know that we understand now."

Darkwing turned from her. After a few moments of simply standing there, he shook his head.

"No," he said.

"No?" Gizmoduck asked.

"No. I'm going to take care of Negaduck, once and for all. Morg, Giz, when Gos wakes up, don't let her leave this room, okay?" Darkwing said, turning to them.

"But, Dark…"

"Okay?" Darkwing growled.

Huffing, Morgana nodded. Darkwing shot a glare at Gizmoduck, and he nodded as well. Then, sweeping his cape around him, Darkwing exited the room.

…………………

Negaduck pulled to a hasty stop before the greenhouse. Immediately, a feeling of unnamable dread came over him. In the sidecar, Steelbeak stepped out, shaking his head.

"You know, I never cared for motorcycles. That's how come F.O.W.L High Command had to provide me with my new beak," he said, tapping his steel beak.

Negaduck hopped off the bike and walked slowly through the glass doors of the greenhouse. Steelbeak watched him with a curious eye as he followed behind.

"Uh, what's wrong, Negaduck?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something's not right," the former Mallard Menace said, coming to a stop in the center of the glass structure. "Where's Gosalyn?"

As if in answer, the telephone off to Negaduck's right began to ring off the hook. Steelbeak and Negaduck exchanged a quick glance before Steelbeak shrugged and Negaduck answered the phone.

"Hello?" Negaduck growled. "I'm willing to bet, buddy, that you've got the wrong number."

"Not likely. This is Negaduck, isn't it?" replied the distorted, slightly robotic sounding voice at the other end.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough. I bet your wondering about now where your little red-haired girlfriend is, aren't ya?"

Negaduck's grip on the phone tightened. Allowing a growl to escape, he asked, "Where's Gosalyn?"

Steelbeak raised an eyebrow in questioning, but Negaduck ignored him for the moment.

"If you want to see her, come to the Duckburg Docks at midnight tonight. Don't be late. And come alone," the voice said.

"If you've harmed her, I'll--" Negaduck began, but stopped when he heard the click of the other line hanging up.

He slammed the receiver back onto its hook. Steelbeak, meanwhile, had taken a seat on the couch.

"Somebody snatched your gal, I take it?" he asked.

His only reply was a growl as Negaduck had begun to search the greenhouse. Steelbeak allowed a small cackle to escape him before he pulled from behind him a gun.

"Is this something like you have in mind? I'll let you try it free for thirty days. It's guaranteed to either kill or injure on impact. This is an offer I would only give to you, Negs," the F.O.W.L agent said.

Negaduck turned and took the gun from Steelbeak. Making sure that it was loaded, he went for the door, saying, "Stay here. I'll be back."

Steelbeak nodded. "I'm sure you will be."

Negaduck detached the sidecar from his bike, started it up, and zoomed away.

…………………

Meanwhile, at the Duckburg Docks, Darkwing Duck put away the voice changer and withdrew from his cape a weapon of his own. Choosing a seat on a nearby crate, he allowed the rain to fall upon him as he awaited the arrival of Negaduck.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so what about that? What is going to happen next? Find out next time! Please review! 


	10. Escape

A/N- Thanks for all those great reviews! Like I stated one of my end notes, it's going to get worse before it gets better. On to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- Escape 

A clap of thunder woke Gosalyn from her enforced nap with a start. Bolting into a sitting position, she immediately realized that she was not in the greenhouse any more. The bedroom she was in was infinitely better furnished, done all in reds with gold "Ms" everywhere. She had been here once before. This was McDuck Manor.

"What happened?" she muttered to herself, pulling her legs around so that they dangled off the bed.

She put her head in her hands and rubbed furiously at her forehead, beckoning for her foggy memories to clear. It was only when she suddenly tasted a strange metallic flavor in her beak that it all came screaming back into focus.

"Dad!" she said, a bit louder than she had intended.

Seconds after the outraged cry had escaped her, the door to her room opened and in rushed Morgana and Gizmoduck. Both looked a little worried as they stared at her, but they both managed smiles nonetheless.

"You okay, Gizmo-buddy?" Gizmoduck asked, wheeling a bit closer to the red-haired duck.

Gosalyn slowly got to her feet, testing her balance a bit. Then, turning quickly, it was her first thoughts that erupted from her.

"Where's Negaduck? Where's Dad? How did I get here? Did Dad knock me out?" she said, realizing that she was speaking very loudly and very quickly. She didn't care. These questions were important.

The witch and the roboduck exchanged anxious glances. The look in their eye alone made Gosalyn's stomach quiver with a sick feeling. She stared deeply into both of their eyes, searching for the answers she knew that they weren't going to give willingly.

"He did. Dad knocked me out…" Gosalyn said in wonderment.

"Knocked out is such a strong term," Gizmoduck chuckled nervously. "He more of…ah…"

"Chloroformed me?" Gosalyn completed.

Gizmoduck shrugged and eventually nodded. Morgana now took an uneasy step towards Gosalyn. It was as if she was a time bomb waiting to blow. The way she was feeling, though, this description was pretty close to acturate. Feeling the wooziness of having woken up from a chemically induced lift off, Gosalyn crossed her arms in front of her.

"Where is Dad and Negaduck?" she demanded, tapping her foot.

"We…we don't know…" Morgana mumbled.

Gosalyn stared at her. Never in all the time she had ever known the witch had she heard her sound so…weak. Morgana's voice was usually one of confidence and commanding, but now it held a tone of fear and confusion. It was a change that did nothing to lighten Gosalyn's mood or fears.

"What's going on? What do you mean that you don't know?" she asked.

"Wingie left in a hurry," Gizmoduck said.

"To where?"

"He…uh…didn't say."

Gosalyn closed her eyes, pushing all her more upsetting emotions to the back of her mind. She needed to keep them under control if she was going to avoid the unpleasantness that she felt was coming. She now moved closer to her step-mother and old family friend. If the situation were not as dire as it was, it would've been amusing to watch them almost physically struggle not to step back from her.

"What happened while I was out?" she asked.

Both pairs of eyes before her closed. This had been the question that they had hoped she wouldn't ask. Obviously, it was the root of the immediate problem.

"What…_happened_?" she pressed again.

"I…told Dark about how I found you…" Morgana said, beating around the bush.

"And how, pray tell, did you do so?"

"From a magical signature…that you and Negaduck created."

Gosalyn understood the true meaning of this simple sentence immediately. She also immediately understood the magnitude it must've had on her father. So, when he had "left," that could only mean that he had gone gunning for Negaduck.

"No…" Gosalyn gasped.

Her eyes widened with the shock of this. She fell back onto the bed. Morgana rushed over to her.

"Oh, Gosalyn…I'm sorry…I'm sure that your father--"

But Gosalyn cut her off there.

"You're sure of what? That my father will kill him? What were you thinking? How could you have told him that? You must've known how he would've reacted!" she said, jumping up and now positively yelling.

"Now, Gosalyn…remember that old saying…the pot calling the kettle black?" Gizmoduck said, trying in vain to scale down the anger in the room.

"What? Are you saying that I shouldn't call on Morgana's mistakes because of my own? Yeah, sure, I ran away. But I ran because of their mistake, not mine! They've had the proverbial kettle on the phone from the get go on this! We've all wronged, where we should've just tried to talk this out!" Gosalyn yelled.

She stopped suddenly, as if she had finally heard herself. Looking up with a look of enlightenment upon her face, she said, "I've got to fix this!"

A couple of quick dodges later, Gosalyn was out of the room and running down the manor staircase, yelling that she knew where Darkwing had gone. Morgana and Gizmoduck did not even spare a glance at one another as they followed after as best they could.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so I was going to combine this chapter and the next, and then I thought, "Nah." Then, I ended up switching the order in which they appeared. Originally, this was supposed to be chapter 11. I think it fits better here. So, what will happen between Dark and Negs? Will Gos get there in time? Please review! 


	11. Unexpected Confrontation

A/N- Well, only a few more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 11- Unexpected Confrontation 

Negaduck slowed his motorcycle as a dark figure came into focus through the rain. The figure stood from its place on a crate and seemed to simply be waiting for him. Negaduck stopped his cycle a few feet away from the figure and decided it would be best if he walked the rest of the way.

The former Mallard Menace shuddered not from the cold rain but from a terrible feeling of déjà vu. Years ago, on a dock similar to this one, he had ruthlessly slain Launchpad, forever changing everyone's lives…even his own. That night, he had gone begging to Morgana to kill him. Well, everyone knew the result of that.

Closing in on the figure, its purple, rain-drenched hat and cape came into focus. Negaduck stopped a few feet from his do-gooding double. Crossing his arms, he huffed.

"I might of known that it was you. Where's Gosalyn?" Negaduck asked.

Darkwing smiled bitterly.

"Forget about Gosalyn. She's safe and sound right where she belongs…with her family," he replied.

"With her family, huh? That's where she belongs?" Negaduck asked, putting on an equally bitter smile. "How about with someone who loves her? Or does that not matter anymore?"

"Stop it!" Darkwing hissed, shocking Negaduck for the first time. He had never suspected that Darkwing could be capable of such hatred filled tones.

He didn't like the road they were on. This night was only going to end in sadness the way things were going. Negaduck knew he should probably just walk away…so that Gosalyn wouldn't be hurt by the injury and/or death of either her father or her lover--since that was the inevitable end. But…he couldn't. Life without Gosalyn by his side would be meaningless. She was his love…his redemption. His life was eternal, but if she only had one lifetime to spend with him…than it would be enough.

"Stop what?" Negaduck asked.

"Stop saying that!" Darkwing yelled in reply.

"What?" he yelled back in frustration. "Stop saying I love her? I can't, Darkwing! Or haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you had always known!"

"What are you talking about, Negaduck?"

"You were the first one who recognized it. Don't you remember? That night, you realized it. I've given up crime, Darkwing…for her. For the good of everyone, really. You always knew that I was dangerous, if I wasn't stopped. Well, I stopped…for her. I've never hurt her. I never could. I told you that that night too, remember? Why can't you accept this? Not for me, but for her. Always for her!"

Darkwing didn't seem to have a reply for this. His beak opened and closed soundlessly for a few moments. Finally, he pulled from somewhere within his cape a gun. And not his gas gun. A real, shoot-you-dead gun. Negaduck took a step back.

"Have you lost your mind, Duck?" he whispered, holding out his hand--as if that was going to stop any bullet.

"What did you do to her? You've hurt her! I know it! Morgana told me…told me that you two--" Darkwing said, waving the gun.

"What? Morgana told you what?"

"That you two slept together! But do I know that for sure? Maybe my little girl was willing…maybe she wasn't. How am I to know?"

"She was willing, Darkwing. Please believe me…I would've never touched her otherwise."

A long, loud laugh issued from Darkwing. Somewhere, in that part of Negaduck's mind that everyone has--the one that can never stay fully in the moment--he thought that Darkwing, in another life, would've made a great villain. The laugh alone was bone-chilling.

"Believe you?" Darkwing said though his laugh. "Honestly, do you even remember what's going on? Really? I'm not likely to believe you anytime soon."

Just as suddenly as his laughter had started, it stopped. Aiming the gun at Negaduck, he said, "However--" and pulled the trigger.

The bullet lodged itself into his leg, causing the former Mallard Menace to fall to the ground. Darkwing walked over and stood over him.

"I will shoot you," he said, apparently completing his earlier sentence. "What did you think? That I would kill you right off? Please! Do you know how you've made me suffer? Worrying over the safety of my little girl? Trust me, you have much more suffering coming your way."

Negaduck glared up at Darkwing. "And trust _me_, ending my life, before I can spend some of it with Gosalyn, will be suffering enough."

Darkwing paused, seeming to consider this. Finally, he pointing the gun at Negaduck again. This time, though, it was aimed at his head.

"Very well."

* * *

End Notes: Oooh, nasty little cliffy. I hope that everyone liked this. I must confess, this was all very fun to write. Now, only two more chapters to go. And if there are any major, major mistakes in my typing, please blame my cat--Drusilla--who decided that she wanted a front row seat to this little showdown and parked herself on my lap. Please review! 


	12. In the Nick of Time

A/N- I've decided to combine the final two chapters of this fic into one. This is it. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- In the Nick of Time 

"Noooooooooooo!" came Gosalyn's frantic screech as she threw herself in between Negaduck and Darkwing.

Darkwing quickly pointed the barrel of the gun up into the air. Negaduck couldn't help but let go with a sigh of relief. Gosalyn, chest heaving from her run, stood with her arms spread straight out from her sides in front of her love. Her eyes were locked; however, on her father.

"Gosalyn, move!" Darkwing demanded.

"No!" Gosalyn said, her voice still a yell. "I've had enough of this stupidity!"

"Dark!" Morgana's voice called.

Darkwing's, Gosalyn's, and Negaduck's heads turned to see Morgana and Gizmoduck rushing towards them. However, it was not long until they switched their attention back to each other. Morgana and Gizmoduck came to a halt feet away from the scene.

Gosalyn shook her head, trying to move her rain-soaked locks from her eyes. It worked only for a few moments.

"Gosalyn…" Negaduck said, trying to stand.

With a sharp intake of breath, he fell back to the ground. Without taking her eyes from her father, Gosalyn said, "Don't try to move."

"Just…move, Gos. Please, I'm doing this for your own good!" Darkwing said.

"My own good?" she said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Dad, talking about this _sensibly_ would be for my own good. Not this. Dad, this isn't you. You're not a murderer. Why are you doing this? What are you afraid of?"

"He's no good for you, Gosalyn! He'll only hurt you!" Darkwing said, apparently trying to reason.

"Dark, darling, just please listen to what Gosalyn has to say," Morgana said.

Gosalyn gazed over at her step-mother, who smiled warmly at her. A great weight lifted from her heart to know that finally one of her family members understood.

"Morg? Do you hear yourself?" Darkwing asked her.

"Yes, darling, I do. I'm not deaf. I have been blind, though. Blind to the truth of things. Darkwing, don't you realize? Negaduck's love for her is genuine, or he never would've come here for her! It's never been her safety that's worried us! It's been our own fears!"

Darkwing shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to hear this. Not from you, Morg."

"Dad, are you afraid that you'll lose me? Like you lost Launchpad? That's not going to happen!" Gosalyn said.

Suddenly, Darkwing's eyes welled up.

"I--I can't lose my little girl," he said, nearly weeping.

Finally budging from her spot in front of Negaduck, Gosalyn walked over to her father. Hugging him, she whispered, "And you never will."

With a great sigh from everyone, the gun fell from Darkwing's hands as he hugged his daughter. Morgana and Gizmoduck rushed forward and helped Negaduck up.

"Thanks," he muttered.

After a few moments, Darkwing pulled back and looked from Negaduck to Gosalyn.

"I'm…sorry. I know that doesn't cover it…not even close. But I am…I don't know what came over me," Darkwing said. "I…I can't believe that I almost killed you."

"Not a problem," Negaduck muttered, the sarcasm not going unnoticed.

Gosalyn laughed. "Morgana, could you heal him? Maybe just enough so I can get him to a hospital?"

"I'll try," she said.

Locating a crate, Gizmoduck sat Negaduck down, and Morgana moved to begin healing him. Darkwing turned to Gosalyn and sighed.

"So…you really love him?" he asked.

She nodded. He sighed. She hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry I ran away, Dad," she said.

"Well, I'm not without fault there, either. Just…let's promise not to go crazy ever again, okay?"

"Promise."

"You know, guys, our problems aren't over yet," Gizmoduck said.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Negaduck asked in despair.

"Well, you're immortal, Negs. Gos isn't."

"You know," Morgana said, pocketing the bullet she had just magically removed from Negaduck's leg. "He's right. That is a problem."

"How so?" Negaduck asked.

"Well, it's all a question of how devoted you are to Gosalyn," Darkwing said. "I mean, do you want to spend eternity with her? Cause I'm sure Morg could arrange it."

"Then the question is, does Gosalyn want to live forever…let alone with you?" Gizmoduck asked, playfully giving Gosalyn a punch on the shoulder.

"Well, as of right now, I do want to spend eternity with you, but I don't want to spend it as a seventeen year old. I mean, legally, I can't do anything," Gosalyn said.

"I know what you're getting at," Negaduck said, taking no offense to the "as of right now."

"What?" Darkwing asked.

"Exactly," Gosalyn said, ignoring her father. "When I reach twenty-one, if I still want to, then Morgana can cast the immortality spell on me. Then, if I don't, then she doesn't."

"And that'll give you two plenty of time to get to know whether you want to spend eternity with each other or not!" Morgana said, smiling. "It's a wonderful plan."

"Sounds about right to me," Negaduck said, pushing up on Gizmoduck to stand. "Now, if you and Giz here don't mind, Gos, could you see about getting me to a hospital? I'm still in a lot of pain."

"Oh!" Gosalyn said, running to him and allowing him to use one shoulder as a prop. "Of course! We'll meet you back at McDuck Manor, if that's okay?"

"We'll be there if you will," Darkwing said.

Gosalyn smiled. "Deal."

Once they were on their way, Darkwing sighed and sat down. Morgana sat beside her husband.

"What did I almost do? Have I lost my mind?" Darkwing asked her.

"It's…understandable, as incredulous as that may sound. You were simply afraid of losing your daughter to the same man you lost your best friend to. Even I feared that," Morgana said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Aw, it was more than that, Morg. Admitting that they were really in love meant more than just losing Gosalyn…it meant losing the little girl that was my daughter. Now she's all grown up. She's gone. It happened so fast," he said, staring off in the direction that Gosalyn had headed.

"Well, I hear that happens with children, Dark. They grow up."

"Yeah, but I made so many mistakes. Especially here at the end…"

Morgana smiled. "Would you like a chance to try again?"

Darkwing looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Raising another child? Would you like a chance to be a parent again? I hope so, darling, because…I'm pregnant."

Darkwing leapt from his seat.

"Really? This is…this is great! Really?"

Morgana laughed, standing. "Yes, really. I found out about the same time that Gosalyn ran. I wanted to tell you, but we were all so preoccupied."

Darkwing kissed his wife. Then, hugging her, he said, "Wait until I tell Gosalyn. She's gonna love this!"

* * *

End Notes: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. Sorry if the ending was a bit anticlimactic. This was one of those endings that just…you know, had to happen. As for how this story ended, I'm not really planning any sequels to this, chapter length, one shot or otherwise. However, I really loved this series, so I like to keep my options open. Thanks again for reading! See you next DW fic! 


End file.
